Eclilpse and the Sun
by darkrai555
Summary: An umbreon has a really bad attitude and a really bad life with team rocket, so he busts out with an espeon that seems to have a kind heart..Can they survive while running from team rocket or will they end up dead? This is my first story so plz no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: let's get this straight i don't own pokemon, I don't own anything except for my own ideas and originality.

CH.1-Name's Eclipse Don't Forget It Punk

For all who care my name is Eclipse. I'm just a normal umbreon that's trying to live life to the fullest right? Nope you'd be wrong there buddy.

I'm one of those lucky pokemon that was taken in by team rocket since they so kindly killed my mother. Oh and just so you know, reason I'm an umbreon was because I was two when they came and I evolved to try and defend her.

If you didn't see the sarcasm about those bastards then you probably need help but hey I'm just about as psycho as you. You see since my mother, who was a flareon, died I've been with the rockets.

Yeah it sucks to be me. I got a freaking routine here workout, eat, do a mission or two, sleep, then all over again.

I tell ya my life is literally in the crapper…what? Hey! We're not stupid; we **can **pick up on the words you humans say.

Anyway, life sucks for me here only good thing about it is the fact that I've been checking out this beautiful espeon.

And before u point fingers and say I'm just a softy you're dead wrong….seriously I'll slit your throat if you don't shut up. I may have a thing for that espeon but looks don't cut it with me.

If I was like that, I'd get with one of those pompous executive pokemon that roam this base every freaking day. Bastards, all they do is look around looking all important. They got this look in their eye that just screams "I'm better than you and you suck, so get over it"

Anyway I've been thinking, (hmm u know this place is the crappers…..yeah screw it I'm gonna leave first chance I get). Well lucky me I found out the espeon wants the same thing since she doesn't like working here and she's too nice for the job anyway.

No seriously…she sneaks treats to some of the workers sometimes. I know that's all nice, but in here nice=get your ass stomped on all day.

Some pokemon have tried to make her their little slave or just plain abuse her but I always get in the way. Yeah and don't go "oooh you're protecting your girl" cause that's not it for the most part. I'm only making sure that she at least notices me…which she hardly does since she didn't even tell me her name.

I gotta admit it hurts a little when she doesn't see the things I do for her but hey my time will come. It's a perk to be someone those bastards don't mess though you wanna know why?

Cause I'm strong, sexy, smart, badass, and will tear every single last one of those chumps apart piece by piece and you're on my menu too if you don't watch it. Oh and here's a news flash in case you didn't figure it out…I'm not nice.

I was nice a long time ago but that Eclipse is dead, gone, bye bye, ciao. Anyway I'm boring you guys with this long speech aren't I?

Not that I care but I wouldn't mind telling you all my adventures since I'm so damn sexy. You know who I am now so don't forget it or I'll kick your ass punk.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about not leaving a message for all of you people I'm a rookie so I'm learning the ropes, please review I really would like to get better.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OKAY!? SERIOUSLY IM JUST A WRITER THAT WANTS TO WRITE FANFICTION FOR FUN LOL…I DO OWN THE ORIGINAL STUFF THOUGH!

Ch.2-I'm Outta Here Assholes!

Eclipse

"God there's nothing to do around this dump" I look at all the crap lying around and it's either been ripped it to shreds by me or I instead decided to blast it with my shadow ball. None of the pokemon will challenge me either since I've beaten them all, well most of them. I'm really bored now I can't even pick a fight grrrr.

I look over and see that beautiful espeon working out by running laps around the training room. I'm so tempted to join her but she doesn't really give me that much attention, guess she heard the rumors. Everyone seems to believe that I'm a psychotic killing machine and yeah they're half right I am psychotic.

But still I deserve to be treated as a member of this team, but hey who gives a damn I'm gonna leave this dump anyway. I see that she's walking towards me and she seems to look a little worried.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks?"

"Can you please stop calling me that?" She looks at me with those oh so beautiful eyes and I practically melt under their beauty.

"Hm….well since I'm so kind and all sure" She seems a little grateful but I can tell something's up and one thought comes to mind.

"Was that absol prick flirting with you again?" She tries to look away but I look at her and she soon bends to my will.

"Yes, but it's not important right now I need to talk to you alone" She turns towards my room, which I cherish since I don't have to have a sleeping buddy thanks to my psychotic badass attitude.

Unfortunately, I doubt she's going to admit that I'm sexy but hey you can always dream. I follow her to my room and she looks at me a little worried.

"Eclipse we've got a problem. Silver is planning on getting me transferred with him to the next rocket base tomorrow so if I don't leave here tonight it's all over." She looks down as I think."Well then good thing I've got the plan all set." She looks at me somewhat doubtful as I tell her the details of the plan and blah, blah, blah, etc.

2 hours later……

It's now lunchtime here and this is where my plan will start. You see I've got it all figured out, after lunch the rockets will take us back to our cages and go to their own lunch.

Lucky for us the defenses are at their weakest at that time and plus the security around here is easy to evade since we just have to stick to the shadows and all.

Only real problem is the fact that Silver and his cronies will go on their patrol at that time and look out for anyone that enters the halls unauthorized.

But hey as far as I'm concerned that absol is dead meat cause I've beaten him before and his cronies are no better.

I will admit this much though, it's gonna be one hell of a battle. "Eclipse do you really think it's a good idea for you to stay that close to me I doubt anyone thinks of us as a couple."

"We're not supposed to be a couple it's a date. Besides this is the best way to get to my friend I told you about since Silver and his cronies never mess with me, unless I'm heading towards the exit."

Yeah funny story about that you see part of my plan is to go around the base with my sexy espeon friend and make it look like a date.

"You know you really need to tell me your name cause they're not gonna believe us if they do stop us." She gives me a look of "you're enjoying this aren't you?" and says, "If you must know my name is Destiny."

I smirk at my new accomplishment as I lead her to my friend's room. (Hehe I finally know her name and I'm slowly making progress).

I soon approach my friend's room then I knock slowly and wait before she answers, "Who is it and what the hell do you want?"

"It's me Darksoul." She opens the door and the absol walks. She looks at me for a couple of seconds before asking, "So you ready to start it up?"

"Hell yeah it's time to bust out of this shit hole." She nods and goes back in before coming back with a stick of dynamite. "I still wonder where the hell you got that."

"None of your damn business." Man I love that woman sometimes, but we could never get together you see we were together for a while, but I got freaked when I found out she had a stick of dynamite.

I know it's a little silly but I like to know everything about my mate especially when it happens to be something that could blow me to bits, but hey that's just me.

"Can we please get this over with before something happens?" I look at Destiny and I can tell she's very fidgety about this. "Destiny just chill everything's gonna be okay, told you before this will work since Silver and the others will go running in the other direction."

She nods and I tell Darksoul to get moving and place the dynamite at the other side of the base. Thank god she's done this kinda crap before or I'd actually be worried....well I'm already worried cause this could possibly go very screwy.

Soon we hear the big boom and Darksoul comes running next to us as we pick up the pace. "Well here we go guys next stop Freedom!" I can't help but notice that both Destiny and Darksoul are looking at me like I'm some kind of drama queen. "Too much?" I ask.

They both nod and I roll my eyes as we come upon our first obstacle that will get in our way even with the distraction it's...ah shit Silver's there and two of his cronies decided to join the party.

* * *

Hey everybody again I'm sorry I didn't leave an author's note or whatever...anyway i hope you guys are enjoying it so far and if you would I wouldn't mind a little civilized criticizing since I'm a rookie and all. Anyways I'll be putting up some fighting and the action next, plus I'll probably get this done in a few days or so depending on how motivated I am.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody good to see you guys again….wait that's not right….eh well you get the point I'm back and I'm ready to start again hehe. All right on to the fights and the escape!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! SERIOUSLY, ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTERS THAT I MYSELF THOUGHT UP IN MY CRAZY LITTLE HEAD.

Ch.3-I'm Outta Here Assholes! Pt.2

Eclipse

Well isn't that just freaking dandy, I get to see good old Silver and his two best buddies. The one on the left is an annoying mightyena named Temptress.

She has flirted with every male quadruped in this entire base, even me. The other one on the right is none other than the super retarded nidoking Crush.

Yeah I know retarded name right? Still he's no pushover, he's very strong and very vicious; he also likes to rape any female pokemon he gets his big ass hands on.

I was hoping to avoid those three since I really gotta get the hell outta here, but I'm always ready to kick their ass and I've done it to each of them too.

Best of all I got help this time. As I'm thinking about how I'm gonna kick Silver's ass he decides to speak up.

"Well well, if it isn't the psychotic maniac Eclipse. You weren't thinking of leaving were you?" He smirks at me in this cocky ass attitude like he knows he's gonna win and just because of that I had to piss him off.

"Sorry to interrupt your little parade ass wipe but I gotta go. I've got some business to attend to, so if you would kindly get the fuck outta my way I will not kick your ass."

I had a blast watching him scowl and curse my name like the dumbass he is and so I decided to add a little encore.

"Oh and don't forget to get Tweedledee and Tweedledum outta the way too cause I'm very busy and I don't have time to deal with you and your cronies."

I can tell they're really pissed now and that will play to our advantage. If there's anything I've learned in my life, I've learned that many opponents do piss poor fighting when mad.

I hear Silver growl and he nods to his cronies to go to their opponents. Yippee. I got the pansy absol to fight while Darksoul gets Temptress and Destiny gets to deal with Crush.

I decide to let the others handle their own fights since it's better to just finish my fight as soon as possible then help them. I get ready as Silver starts gathering energy for a shadow ball.

Right when he shot that thing, all hell broke loose. Me and Silver were running around like crazy trying to hit each other with shadow balls, and then I decided that I may as well make this fight exciting.

I jump over his shadow ball attack and get him right in the head with an iron tail. Dumbass didn't even see it coming and he literally crashed into the wall.

I can tell you right now I was definitely tempted to laugh my ass off right there, but if I did that he could easily get a sneak shot.

He glares at me with hatred and I merely smirk in my own badass way. Suddenly, he sends a thunderbolt at me, but it was still easy to dodge since he made that a little too predictable.

I close in and knocked the air outta him with a quick attack and then I decided bring out my favorite attack, toxic.

Reason I like toxic is because it will make the opponent very weak and although it's hard to get them with it, it pays off by making them much more vulnerable.

I quickly use his little cough fit to my advantage by biting the neck and I try to take a chunk with me.

Unfortunately, that damn mane got in the way and I was unsuccessful, but I did manage to pierce his skin so I was satisfied.

Silver went down easily after that. Poor guy just couldn't keep up, and to think this is an executive pokemon too. Pff pathetic in my eyes, I mean really I'm not an executive pokemon and I whooped his ass.

I thought it was over, but the sneaky bastard ate a pecha berry while I wasn't looking and tackled me with ferocity.

He managed to scratch me up and bite my neck, but lucky me knew how to get him off. One shadow ball to the face was enough to persuade him.

I quickly pounce him while he's recovering and use an iron tail to give him a good old headache. To top it all off, I hyper beam his face and send him flying.

Poor bastard never saw it coming either, he was knocked out and down for the count. I took that time to recover as Darksoul and Destiny finished their fights off.

As soon as they finished I gathered them up and got moving towards the exit once more. Although we had that little delay, we were making excellent time and we didn't have that far to go now that we got past the cafeteria.

All we had to do now was get through the main hall and get up the stairs to the entrance, then run like hell.

Unfortunately other pokemon did get in the way and there were a few traps that gave us trouble too. We managed to get through them all though and the only thing that actually hurt our team was this trap that would clamp on the victim's leg and give them a world of pain.

Poor Destiny was the victim of that trap, but she sucked it up and kept on going even when I told her I could carry her the rest of the way.

We finally made it to the stairs and we had no trouble climbing. I could just picture the fresh air and beautiful trees out there just waiting for me.

Well unfortunately, I have the shittiest luck out there cause a rocket patrol was just coming back home from some late mission I'm guessing.

Those bastards screwed it up and it was going so smooth too. One of them gets out and releases a freaking arbok while the other two go into the base to warn the others.

We barely managed to knock the grunt and his arbok out even when me and Destiny teamed up and used psychic together.

That damn thing would not stay still and plus it kept trying to get us with toxic or glare which was a real bitch for us. We had just gotten into the woods when I heard gunshots from those damn rockets.

We kept running for 2 freaking hours just to make sure those bastards didn't follow us and damn it was I tired. We took a good rest near a lake and we enjoyed the cool water that we came upon.

"Hell yeah! Assholes can't screw up my life now cause I'm a free pokemon! Woooohoooooo!" Yeah you can imagine just how happy I was since I was stuck in that shit hole for a long time.

"Calm down Eclipse." I look toward the party pooper and I see that its Destiny. "Aw come on Destiny. Aren't you happy to be free and alive?"

She sighs and looks at me a little annoyed. "Eclipse none of us have been out in the wild for a long time. We're gonna have to be careful from here on out and plus we have to watch out for team rocket."

"She's right Eclipse and we also need to work together to make sure they don't get us. Besides, we could always go invade their bases for fun." Darksoul is practically looking at my soul while telling me this crap and to be honest I couldn't care less.

Although, that invade the base part sounded fun. "Who ever said we're going different directions anyway I mean I don't know about you two, but I got nowhere to go."

They both nod in agreement and one of the weirdest things happened at about that time. Destiny actually crept closer to me and said thank you to me.

I couldn't believe it, I was literally stunned shitless. The espeon that doesn't really like me that much just said thank you.

Hehe guess this day is going well after all. Anyway, we manage to get some berries for the first night since we were too tired to go kill something.

We ended up cuddling close to each other due to the cold weather and I was the only one that liked it since I was in the middle of two females. One my ex the other my future mate. Yeah you can't go wrong with that.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it cause I was definitely working on this one. Be prepared cause the real adventure is gonna start soon now and plus i have to think of the other team members and couples they're gonna be in. I'll probably have up to 10 members in this little team so if you have any suggestions then please put down the pokemon you want to be in the team and you have to gimme the personality, also you should try to come up with a love partner for them since at least half the team is gonna have someone.


	4. Chapter 4

All right I decided to keep going even though no one has been nice enough to give me a couple…I mean really don't u guys like this story?

Disclaimer: don't own pokemon I don't…wish I did but don't…only thing I own is the names of these bad ass characters…I mean really does eclipse look rated E to you?

Ch.4-Damn she's sexy!

Eclipse

I just got up and my god I found the best thing ever cuddling into my sides….one was my ex Darksoul who I admit is still VERY sexy…second one is Destiny, the espeon that just won't quit on sexiness

I swear if I could just take a picture I would treasure this moment forever and best of all today's my chance to impress…wish me luck assholes cause this is gonna be tough

I quietly get up and look around to see where the hell we are. "Oh goody we're in a forest…brilliant deduction Eclipse I should get a fucking medal for my Sherlock Holmes IQ"

After criticizing myself on my stupidity I run off to see if I can get us some real food than those stupid berries…I mean really I'm a growing umbreon I do not need some berries for dinner!

Seems I'm lucky today cause I just now spotted a big fat raticate just sleeping there….it's just laying there relaxing, just begging to be killed.

Knowing how easy this is gonna be I lick my lips and pounce on the poor thing then bite into its throat…I'll admit it's got some fight in it considering it thrashed around for a few minutes.

"Damn that was easy…if this is the best they can throw at me then I'll be killing a lot." After my little gloating session I come back to our rest spot with the raticate in tow…psychic is very useful when u practice a lot hehe.

I see that both Darksoul and Destiny are awake and look at me mildly impressed that I managed to kill something and bring it back.

"Who wants breakfast?" I drop the raticate in front of them waiting for a thank you for my hard work and after a thank you or two, we started eating.

As I continue eating I can't help but cringe a little from a wound I had gotten that I didn't even mention to you assholes…damn arbok managed to nip my side pretty deep but it was hardly noticeable due to my fur.

Unfortunately Destiny just saw it since she was eating from my left side and saw me cringe too.

"Eclipse what's wrong?" Darksoul looks up now and they're both looking at me suspiciously knowing I'll probably lie and say it's nothing.

"What the hell are you talking about I'm fine." Okay yeah they were right I was lying, but I have damn good reason…I am not about to let them think I'm weak since this is nothing.

"Destiny check him over I'll hold him down." "Wait just a min-"before I can even complain I'm tackled and held down by Darksoul. "God damn it let me go!"

I see Destiny inspecting my left side and she soon finds the bite and she also happens to see a little dried blood that I missed.

"Eclipse why didn't you tell us you were injured?" "Cause it's not that big of a damn deal!"

Destiny looks at me with pleading eyes and I can't help but get lost in them, although I do hear what she says loud and clear.

"Eclipse don't lie to us like this again…we're a team and we have to act like it if we're gonna survive."

I just lay there saying nothing as I continue to look into her eyes. Finally I look down and mumble my answer.

Destiny looks at me curiously and asks me to repeat as I try to swallow my pride. "Fine...If it means that much then I will tell you when I am injured next time."

Sad thing is I actually meant those words cause I can't deny those eyes…they're just too damn beautiful.

I lie down and continue to eat thinking it's all over, but then Destiny catches me by surprise and she actually licks my wound so it's completely clean.

While she's doing this, I have to keep my head down in the raticate's body just so no one sees my blush or notice just how great it feels to me.

After I finish we put the body somewhere so we don't get attacked and we all get up to move on…Destiny decided that I was her patient apparently though cause she would not leave my left side.

I definitely liked that and the fact that actually looked worried and gave a damn about me makes me feel great.

Other than Darksoul and my mother, I have never felt cared for like that in my entire life.

She looks at me and I can tell she is still worried. "Come on now it was just a nip…A bad one but still a nip nothing more."

She seems to take my word on that and we stop at another part of the woods to rest.

Destiny

I swear that Eclipse never learns to trust his own teammates…and to think he's got me worried about him.

Wait…Why am I worried about him? I mean he saved me and all, but still he's a killer and always has been.

Then again…when I looked into his eyes, I saw something different. It was strange and yet it felt like he had a heart in there somewhere.

I lay down near Darksoul as Eclipse lays down to rest for a little while. "Darksoul…can I ask you something?"

She looks at me and laughs a little. "Well technically you did but what do want to know?" I bite my lip thinking about what I saw and I swallow my pride as I look back at her.

"Has Eclipse always been like this? I mean…this cold and crazy?" Darksoul looks at me surprised but she recovers and looks down.

"I've found out that he wasn't always like this from one of his old friends who happened to remember him from his free days. He said that Eclipse once lived a decent life with his mother, but had no father since he abandoned them."

As I absorb this information I can't help but wonder just how different Eclipse was back then. Darksoul sighs and continues as I continue to listen curiously.

"He had a good life with his mother until one day; Team Rocket came and took him after killing his mother. During the fight Eclipse had evolved and tried to defend his mother, but he was inexperienced and there were too many for them to handle…In the end, his mother was shot in the head and he was taken away to be experimented on."

I look at Darksoul in shock as I continue to listen. I couldn't help but ask a question though.

"What did they do to him?" Darksoul looks at me grimly as I hope it wasn't too bad.

"They were pumping a special drug into him that would make him stronger than normal pokemon…he is the only pokemon known to live after being exposed to it and because of that is the Rocket's most powerful pokemon under training."

I gasp knowing about this drug since many rumors have been mentioned about it but never did I hear about a pokemon actually surviving it.

"B-but how is that possible? I mean I have heard that this drug is super deadly and can actually mess with the genes if over dosed."

Darksoul looks at me again and turns to Eclipse, who is still sleeping peacefully.

"That's very true Destiny…Eclipse has been changing slowly. You see he has lately had a few episodes in his training where his rings glow pure red, and he enters a dangerous aggression mode. He normally enters this mode when in danger or when something he cares about is in danger."

I open my mouth to speak but just as I was about to I felt a presence behind me.

"Well I gotta admit I didn't know you knew that much Darksoul…seems you wanted to know all about me"

I turn and I nearly squeal in alarm seeing Eclipse behind me looking at me and Darksoul with narrowed eyes.

"Well I know a lot Eclipse…and I never did think of you as a danger…although I must admit you have scared me a couple of times."

Eclipse narrows his eyes at Darksoul before turning back to me. "Don't let that information get to your head about me…I am not weak or soft, I could easily kill you two if I wanted to. END OF STORY"

He gets up and goes off to get a drink of water as I lay there scared out of my mind after seeing just how vicious he can be.

"I-is that really how he feels about us?" Darksoul gets up and looks at me with a smirk. "Actually it means he's trying to cover his weakness…he doesn't like to use that memory and he doesn't want to look weak…so he's covering it up but I bet if you push hard enough and get close you might be able to find out what I couldn't."

I look at Darksoul flabbergasted as she gets up to eat a little more of the raticate. As I wait for them I can't help but wonder what she meant by that.

"Does she think that I…love Eclipse?  


* * *

all right people that's a wrap and I think I showed you guys Eclipse's more sensitive side...or would you prefer dark past? Either way I have a special treat for you all...I present Eclipse!

Eclipse:hey there assholes.

Me:dude come on now that's not nice.

Eclipse:what are you gonna do about it?

Me:I will tell you to stop and if not I'll make you fall into a pit full of hippowdon crap

Eclipse:pf that's a laugh

*I snap my fingers and he falls into a pit of hippowdon crap. He climbs otu covered in it and glares at me*

Eclipse:you suck

Me:I warned you

Eclipse:don't make me attack you

Me:Have you forgotten already? I control everything here! Including you and if you don't act nice I will torture ur poor little soul

Eclipse:damn you

Me:and that's it for today with our lovely Eclipse...be sure to review and plz give me some suggestions for new characters cause i would love to hear why my audience has to say.

Eclipse:you sounded gay for saying that

Me:oh shut it...anyway plz continue to read and review

Eclipse:and if you don't I get to kill you and suck the very blood from your bone marrow as i tear apart your flesh *he shows his teeth*

Me:*sweatdrops* ooooooooooook


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I looooove the reviews I got and I'm happy to know that some people are reading. And just to make those people happy I'm going to continue writing since it is fun.

Disclaimer: don't own pokemon….wish I did but I don't…only thing I own is the names of my bad ass characters…anyone that says eclipse is rated E must have issues…

Ch.5-Is that a fucking tike?

Darksoul

We have been walking for hours now since the little…."incident" between eclipse and destiny.

I swear those two were made for each other…I mean really one is sane and peaceful while the other one is crazy and bloodthirsty…hey opposites do attract sometimes.

After all we all know that stupid black haired boy with the Pikachu has the hots for the PMS red head.

{for anyone that doesn't know I am referring to ash and misty…oh come on misty sometimes acts like she's on her period everyday…it's creepy…but they do make a good couple…after all ash has no brain cells to lose from getting wacked so much}

I look at eclipse and destiny watching go for each other's throats….god why did I get stuck with these idiots?

They're currently yelling at each other over a stupid argument….ugh why oh why did I get stuck with my ex and some stupid brat?

Destiny

WE ARE LOST ECLIPSE NOW JUST ADMIT IT!

Eclipse just huffs arrogantly and glares back at me. "WE ARE NOT FUCKING LOST DAMN IT! I KNOW WHERE THE HELL I'M GOING!

DO NOT!

DO TOO!

DO NOT!

DO TOO!

DO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!

DO FUCKING TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW SHUT THE HELL UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!

I scream in anger then I just move on ahead leaving him behind and going on ahead. As I go on I hear him yell at me from behind

"YOU BETTER NOT COME FUCKING RUNNING BACK BEGGING FOR HELP CAUSE I WON'T DO A DAMN THING!"

I turn back to him and wave my tail at him in an angry manner. "Whatever I don't need your help…I can take care of myself"

Then I just walk forward through the bushes but the very instant I get past the bushes I feel myself fall and I can't help but scream.

I roll down the side of the hill and keep going till I finally slam into a rock and stop. I get up wincing as I do so

"Ow….that hurt…." I look up and see eclipse and Darksoul up above and they both smirk at me as I glare at eclipse.

"So do you still think you can take care of yourself?"

"Oh shut up…." I can't help but curse him under my breath as I get up slowly.

To my surprise eclipse actually bothers to help me up and manages to keep his nose outta my space….well the private space anyway.

"You okay destiny?"

"yeah I'm fine…thanks…" I can't help but blush a little since I didn't think he would care that much, but he doesn't notice since he's too busy looking at what is right next to us.

"Is that a fucking tike?" I look up to where he's pointing with his paw and believe it or not guys….there's a freaky tike on top of some freaky pole.

"……………What is this place?" eclipse snuffs at me upon hearing my question.

"Don't be so stupid destiny…it's obviously some kind of temple and that means treasure and death traps…let's go"

He literally skips to the entrance of the temple like this is some kind of field trip and I shout after him, "ARE YOU NUTS? WE COULD DIE IN THERE!"

"Oh don't be such a scaredy cat. Besides I'm not gonna let anything harm ya!" he continues skipping to the entrance on his merry way while I sweatdrop watching him.

"It's official…I've teamed up with the dumbest link…" right when I say that I see Darksoul walking past me and looking back expectantly.

"Come on we gotta make sure he doesn't die in there." Nodding my head at her I follow her and soon we catch up to eclipse who is looking at the walls like he just saw a hard algebra problem.

"What the fuck is with all of this? It looks like something a 5-year old could make."

I glare at him as he continues looking around. "Eclipse these are ancient cave paintings…you need to respect the stories they tell and the hist-"

Before I can even finish eclipse starts making a gagging noise and sticking his tongue out in a teasing manner.

"Oh please destiny spare me the boredom….i mean really it's just a bunch of stupid cave drawings made by a caveman on crack, you can't be impressed by this kinda shit."

I puff up my cheeks as I follow him. "You know you should respect this world's history more eclipse…you can learn a lot that way"

"All I need to learn is how to kick ass and do whatever the hell I want….and I got those two down perfectly"

Darksoul decides that now is the time to butt into our little conversation. "Can you two please shut the hell up and keep going? I'm getting sick and tired of your love quarrels"

That stopped both of us in our tracks and looking at Darksoul with wide eyes as she keeps walking like she was talking about the weather.

I look at eclipse but notice that he's looking the other way and soon he's walking again, but faster. "Hurry up destiny before we leave your ass behind."

I don't buy his little tough guy act and smile knowing why he was looking in the other direction. (eclipse actually likes me…*giggles* I can't wait till I can see just how far he will go for me)

We haven't faced many traps lately until now…and it just so happens to be a surprise stone trigger trap that activates the real thing and we end up running for our lives as a huge boulder pursues us.

"OMG WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEEEE!" as I scream my head off in panic eclipse shouts back at me even louder "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! WE'RE GONNA BE FINE GOD DAMN IT!"

We do manage to round a nearby corner and the boulder rolls right past us and crashes through the wall.

I am now sitting down to rest as my heart beats 100 mph and then I feel an unexpected warmth and when I look I see eclipse right next to me looking at me with stern…but also worried eyes.

"Be more damn careful next time…after all we don't need you getting your ass run over by a damn boulder."

Even though he wasn't exactly saying it in a nice way, I knew he was worried about me and I reassure him with a lick on the ears. "I'll be fine…and thanks"

I get up and stretch as eclipse stares at me with wide eyes and a small blush on his cheeks. "Hey are you gonna stare at me all day or are we gonna go find the treasure?"

He smiles back at me and follows. Darksoul isn't far behind as she looks around cautiously to make sure we don't run into any more traps.

Eclipse

Did she just lick my ear? HOLY SHIT SHE LICKED MY EAR!!! WOOHOOO!!!! Hell yeah now I'm definitely getting somewhere with here!

I can't help but smile as I walk by destiny's side just from that measly little lick. Hey it may have been just one lick but that lick was one hell of a jumpstart for me.

Anyway we continue our little adventure through the temple and we do run into many more traps, but we all live…we also found some strange puzzles…and shockingly enough Darksoul of all pokemon solved them.

Sometimes I wonder if that girl is a super genius or something because she is a little too smart for comfort…

Well we've finally got to the end and guess what we found? MORE FUCKING TIKES!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE TIKES!? SOMEONE WANNA TELL ME WTF IS WITH THESE THINGS?

Oh and even better they're fucking huge! They look more like huge ass squares with teeth than a freaking tike! Last I checked they were small…but hey good thing is there is a huge ass treasure chest in the center of the room.

"SWEET TREASURE!!!!!" being the stupid and cocky umbreon I am, I waltz up to the treasure chest planning on opening it and seeing what's inside…

Suddenly just as I get a few feet away from the treasure chest, I hear a loud drum beat and I look around.

"WTF WAS THAT?" suddenly all the tikes start moving around and their eyes are glowing red.

"OMFG ATTACK OF THE KILLER TIKESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"….Destiny is the one that said that…who knew she could actually cuss? I sure as hell didn't.

Well we are definitely in a freaky ass situation now….10 giant tikes are surrounding us so we don't escape and they seem to be pretty tough for woody pieces of shit

"Bring it on bastards!" Being the reckless one I am, I immediately go in for the kill and jump up high in the air then come back down, slamming a tike on the head with my iron tail and it actually splits in half.

"O_O…..Uh….eclipse…you're getting a little too excited aren't you?" I can't believe destiny would ask a question like that…I mean seriously I am always like this so it shouldn't be that surprising.

"GIVE ME A HAND ALREADY! I WANT THESE TIKES DEAD IN 10 MINUTES!"

Both Darksoul and destiny jump forward to help me out since I really can't take these bastards down in ten minutes and we stare them down while growling.

"HEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHE I'M GONNA ENJOY THIS." We soon pounce in 3 different directions to take on our opponents, which are 3 tikes each.

* * *

ok people that's a wrap...hope you guys enjoyed it and now for our one and only eclipse to come to the stage once more!!!!!

Eclipse:hey assholes

Destiny:be nice eclipse

Me:yeah dude watch your language around the lady

Eclipse:what the fuck is that suppose to mean?

Me: -_- it's called manners steroid junky

Eclipse:I AM NOT ON STEROIDS!

Darksoul:you sure act like it

Eclipse:bah who asked you

Darksoul:oh shut up...I swear you're tiring sometimes

Eclipse:EXCUSE MEEEEEE!?

Destiny:eclipse calm down already

Eclipse:Fuck no!

*destiny looks at him with glowing eyes and has many vines wrap around his legs and snout* {Grass Knot}

Destiny:so are you going to behave?

Eclipse:MMPH MPH MRPH GRF!

Destiny:.......*sweatdrops and releases his snout*

Eclipse:fine....

Me:OOOOH YOU GOT PWND DUDE

Eclipse:burn in hell

Destiny:eclipse!

Eclipse:sorry

Destiny:that's what i thought

Me:you are so whipped *waves to viewers* cya lata!

* * *

sorry about the mispelling and mistakes....dk if i fixed it all but i fixed one of them lol


	6. Chapter 6

All right I really appreciate the review I got, I also know I haven't been very active but school's started for a while now and I just can't find the mojo. Hopefully you guys like what I'm about to whip up.

Disclaimer: *hand reaches out and shakes you like crazy* I DON'T OWN POKEMON! I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T!......ANY QUESTIONS!?.......okay…good….good. Sorry psycho moment there *hand releases you*

Ch.6-You gotta be shittin me...

Eclipse

I don't believe it…here we are just a good old day exploring some stupid temple, avoiding traps, and looking for treasure….and what did we find?...fucking tikes…I'm never gonna look at these things the same ever again.

Anyway, as soon as we get the chance each of us takes our 3 tikes and the rumble begins.

"LET'S GO DIP SHIT!"

Being the crazy bastard I am, I immediately charge at a tike and get swatted back by it's freakishly large hand. I quickly recover and dodge 2 beams coming from the other 2 tikes.

"………..you gotta be shittin me…..laser eyes?....."

You heard me right, these tikes have laser eyes….pretty red ones like my eyes that melt the stone floor into lava.

"…………-_-………this sucks"

I once again dodge the laser beams and run between one of the tike's legs then I quickly jump up at one of them and tackle it with giga impact, thus sending it reeling back into the other one and I quickly finish it off with iron tail.

" -_-….most boring battle ever"

I continue to dodge the 3rd tike's deadly lasers while the 2nd throws off the remains of the 1st. I manage to send the 3rd one back with a dark pulse and before the 2nd can get me, I turn and hit it right in the face with a hyper beam.

It goes straight through the tike's face and there's nothing but a gaping hole as it falls to the ground. I quickly turn my attention to the third.

"Damn you guys suck….you may be big but flimsy wood don't do shit against me"

I barely dodge another laser blast since I'm recovering from both my hyper beam and giga impact, then I quickly charge in and take out it's left leg with a clean sweep of my iron tail then turning and tackling it straight into the wall with giga impact again.

Needless to say, the stupid thing couldn't take the pressure and crumbled.

"Geeze these things are nothing but walking chunks of junk"

{all right sorry for interrupting, but instead of moving on right now, I'm going to show you guys Darksoul and Destiny's fight.}

Darksoul

How boring….all we're doing is fighting stupid tikes….they can't even keep themselves together. I've seen caterpie fight better than these monster wannabes.

While thinking this, the 3 tikes are trying to get at me with their stupid lasers….why would tikes have laser eyes? So retarded.

"So you retards going to actually aim or what?" I ask while grooming myself.

Of course all they do is stomp toward me and try to hit me with laser eyes but I quickly jump up from where I was grooming. I then land and run straight at them, quickly slicing each of their legs off. I almost feel sorry for them since they really can't do anything other than wave their arms like retards.

"Pathetic….I think I'll kill you quickly."

I rush towards them again as my horn glows darkly then I run straight past all 3 of the tikes with a smirk. I slow down to a stop and start grooming myself again.

1….2…..3….suddenly the tikes split perfectly in half and I look back at them with boredom.

"Worst fight ever…..I think this one hits the record books for sure."

I turn to look at how the others are doing then get back to grooming myself.

Destiny

Okay okay…..first battle on the field….breathe in…breathe out….this is just like training except this time it's real….OMG I'M GONNA FUCKING DIIIIIIIE!!!!

Other than my panic attack, I seem to be ok I guess…..This is the first time I've ever fought for real outside the base. Anyway the tikes are coming at me but I quickly dodge the first 2 laser beams then my eyes glow and I send the third laser into the 1st tike's back and it actually melts.

"Eeeeeeeew…….nasty"

I turn and see one of the tikes walking over to me so I focus, then I start glowing green as vines come out of the cracks in the ground and tie around the tike then trip him with grass knot. My eyes glow and I send the other tike back into the wall then turn to the one getting up and quickly fire multiple shadow balls to destroy it.

I turn my attention back to the last tike that's peeling itself out of the wall. I start to gather a hyper beam in the jewel on my forehead to finish it then just as I fire it the tike fires its lasers. I soon win over the tike and he gets incinerated by my hyper beam as I smile and lick my paw.

"Hey that wasn't so hard…..wonder if Eclipse was watching"

I turn to check and see that he's still fighting the tikes while Darksoul is grooming herself. (-_-…..men……can't even depend on them to watch a girl kick butt)

I sigh and sit next to Darksoul as we both watch Eclipse and when he's finally done he walks over to us with a cocky grin.

"I see you two had no trouble….figures with these shitty excuses for guards. though I gotta admit I'm still surprised you beat your 3 so soon Destiny" Eclipse looks at me while saying this and my cheeks puff up.

"I am a capable fighter thank you very much, I've just never worked in the field before. Besides, you shouldn't be talking considering you took longer"

Eclipse just rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Destiny I only took longer because I wanted to get some fun outta those things….but sadly they weren't worth the trouble…now let's go see what we get"

He walks over to the chest with Darksoul and me following. When we get to the chest, I open it with psychic and look at Eclipse expectantly.

Eclipse looks at me then raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you going to see what's inside or what? We only came in here because of you so you may as well see what we get."

Eclipse rolls his eyes again then nods and looks into the chest. "Hm….sweet. Not what I expected but good enough" He pokes his head out of the chest with some sunglasses on and I just stare at him dully.

"………….You think sunglasses are good enough!?" Just as I'm about to chew him out Darksoul quickly interrupts.

"Destiny those aren't ordinary sunglasses….those are blackglasses. Any pokemon that wears those can use dark type moves with more energy than normal. With those glasses, Eclipse will be able to damage his opponents more using dark type attacks"

I just look at her for a moment then nod slowly. "Well….I suppose, but I'm still mad we didn't get anything else!"

Eclipse chuckles then motions for me and Darksoul to come over. "Destiny there's more crap in here trust me. You just gotta look"

I raise an eyebrow then I walk over along with Darksoul to look inside the chest. What we find are many different items including an odd incense collar and a smoke ball.

{for those of you who don't know, an odd incense is something that raises a pokemon's attack power with psychic moves. And a smoke ball allows a pokemon to escape more easily than just pressing run in the game}

"Cool I always wanted a smoke ball." Darksoul takes the smoke ball and puts it into her fur in a pocket of space.

"How do you do that?" I had to ask and watch as Darksoul just looks at me before laughing a bit.

"You have to have thick fur to do it….it's how absol hold items anyway….don't know how other pokemon do it." With that, she walks off to the exit and my eyes glow as I put the odd incense collar on and immediately feel my psychic powers get a boost.

"Wow…..it feels so…..revitalizing" Eclipse walks over and chuckles. "I know right? With these items we'll have an advantage and since Darksoul has that smoke ball we can ditch any weaklings that try to fight us, best of all it can be used continuously"

Eclipse smirks at me before he follows Darksoul to the exit and soon I follow as well. We reach the exit of the temple with no problem and I look up to notice that it's already getting dark.

"Geeze were we in there for that long?" I think aloud. Darksoul just looks at me like I'm an idiot and nods. "Time flies when you're in a closed in area with no sunlight…that's how it works"

Feeling like an idiot, I just look up ahead of the path as we try to find a place to sleep then suddenly I hear a rustling in the bushes.

"Um….did you guys hear that?" I look at them nervously but Eclipse just shrugs and keeps going. "Bah it's probably just some little pokemon going back to their parents or something" I start to follow him then suddenly something jumps out at Eclipse and I run towards him with great speed.

"ECLIPSE WATCH OUT!" Eclipse turns with eyes glowing and catches a dark figure that is trying to attack him with psychic. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

* * *

all right people i hope you like this little update and i bet all of you are wondering who the figure is....well that's my little secret XP. and now to present the meanest, the grumpiest, the biggest sourpuss in the land....ECLIPSE!

Eclipse: *walks in* hey bitches

me: -_-.....when are you going to learn?

Eclipse: learn? pf I'm never changing what i do.

Destiny: oh yes you will or are you that eager to get another grass knot

Eclipse: you wouldn't dare.......

Destiny: *body glows and vines get ready to tangle around him*

Eclipse: *jumps away from the vines and suddenly appears behind Destiny then tackles her, getting us in a sexual position*...................O_O

Destiny: O_O...........Eclipse......you have 5 seconds to get off of me

Eclipse: awwwww but you know you like it *smirks and lightly licks her ear and then nibbles it*

Destiny: O_O......*starts to pur then shakes head and tries to get him off but he just licks my neck* mmmmm

me: whoa.....didn't think you'd get her so easily Eclipse......

Destiny:................*eyes glow and slowly gets out from under eclipse by tickling his belly with tail then turns towards me*...........you better run

me: O_O OH SHIT! uh.....this concludes this chapter folks! hope ya review and enjoy the next masterpiece! *runs like hell while destiny chases after me, firing psybeams and tryign to trip me with grass knot* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Woooo wassup 2 cent hookers? Lol jk jk of my own sick and twisted design. Glad to be back though I have been around, I would like to thank a reader that has allowed me to see what he wants and probably what my other readers want. You know who you are so thanks now TO THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: alright….idiots….and ladies…*chainsaw comes outta your computer screen and 2 hands hold it and turn it on* I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!! I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T! BELIEVE OR I WILL SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF!!! *goes insane with the power and nearly saws your head off* phew…okay im done *chainsaw and hands disappear*

Ch.7-You son of a bitch…

Eclipse

WTF is with pokemon jumping outta the dark to try and kill me?...eh I don't know, and from what I saw it was just a stupid vaporeon that was trying to attack me…for reasons I do not know.

I also find it funny that this stupid bastard has several bloody scratches on his body along with his tail being all icky with infection and Arceus knows what else….

I look at the vaporeon as he just floats there in my psychic, scowling at me until finally I decide to speak up.

"So tell me dumbass, do you always jump outta the bushes at night? Or is this a onetime fetish scenario?"

If the vaporeon wasn't pissed now he sure as hell was now and tried to hit me with a water gun, which was easily blocked by my light screen.

At this precise moment, Destiny decides to intervene and looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Put him down…please….you're not helping the situation"

Looking into those beautiful eyes, I couldn't help but just nod my head stupidly and let him down. The vaporeon doesn't move but just scowls at us as destiny walks over to him.

"Are you all right?"

"……yeah…"

I look at Destiny and notice she's puzzled by his behavior and I decide to press on with questions.

"All right asshole who are you and wtf are you doing here?"

"….I am Vortex…and the reason I am here is none of your business."

"Ohhhh I'm sorry sir jack off I guess I don't have the right to know even though you attacked me…I think I'll kill you right-"

"ECLIPSE!....."

I turn to Destiny and see she has a very stern look on her face so I sigh and stop right there.

"All right all right….come on asshole get over here so I can heal you…"

Vortex just stands there looking like an idiot until I glare and say, "Just get your sorry ass over here." And with that he walks over and sits in front of me as my eyes glow.

The rays of the moon soon shine down on him and heal his wounds rather quickly since it works best at night.

"……Thanks…."

"Yeah yeah yeah just go already"

Destiny glares at me for that one and gives me the look. " -_-….Eclipse be polite"

" -_-….SCREW….YOU…."

"UGH! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS!"

Destiny turns and walks off fuming as I just shout after her.

"OH YEAH!? WELL…YOU ARE TOO DAMN NICE! ONE DAY A POKEMON IS GONNA TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU SO HARD YOU WILL BE SORE ALL FUCKING DAY AND NIGHT!"

Destiny just goes into the bushes as I glare at where she goes.

" -_- God damn it do I look freaking polite Darksoul?"

Darksoul, who has been silent the whole time, just shrugs and I can't help but get curious as I look at her with the black glasses hanging around my neck now.

"The fuck is your problem?...."

"…..Nothing I'm just tired. Now shut up…I'm going to take a nap"

And with that Darksoul curls up on the grass near a tree and falls right asleep, leaving me fuming. I turn and notice Vortex is gone and I raise an eyebrow.

"Where the hell did he go?....Eh I don't give a damn."

I turn and walk off in the opposite direction of where Destiny went, just wanting to get some steam going. I know I can make up with her later.

Destiny

OMFG HE'S SUCH AN ASS!.....That was the thought raging through my mind at this very moment. Eclipse was always a jerk but right now…it felt even worse.

I couldn't stay around him without doing something I knew I would regret, so here I am looking down into a small lake that was nearby.

I look into the water and notice the tears in my eyes and I wipe them away with a paw confused.

" *sniff* why do I care what he says?...Stupid jerk!..."

I lay down and look into the water as more tears fall, at least until I feel a pressure on my back and I start to get up annoyed.

"I SWEAR ECLIPSE GET OFF RIGHT-"

Before I have time to finish I am hit in the side of the head hard by a finned tail. Stunned, I turn my head and see Vortex on top of me with a very malicious smile on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Shut up!...."

He begins to lick at my neck and suddenly I feel his tail rubbing my hind leg. My eyes widen and I try to scream but he quickly puts a paw over my mouth.

"Shhhhhh……"

He turns me over onto my back and manages to lick my chest. In retaliation I send him flying into a tree with psychic and he growls at me as he gets up.

"Hold still bitch, I'm not done yet."

I narrow my eyes at him as they glow green. Suddenly, four vines come up from underneath him.

"Pf vines….not very clever"

He prepares to use an aurora beam but I beat him to the punch and hit him directly on the forehead with a growls at me angrily, now confused, and tries to tackle me but the vines hold him back, giving me time to tackle him in the gut and send him rolling along the ground with the vines broken.

"AGH!......grrr…."

He gets back up once again and makes a feint water gun to my left which I jump away from. He fires again when I do and he gets me with an ice beam, freezing my upper body in ice and leaving my backside wide open for attack.

I try to break out of the ice as he moves behind me and smirks.

"My my….you are a fine one…"

He suddenly licks his tongue along my pussy and I can't help but shiver in pleasure and cold.

"He he…you like this…don't deny it"

I keep trying to break out of the ice as I can feel tears gathering in my eyes then I go for one last plan. I focus as my eyes glow and sends a telepathic message to Eclipse, hoping he'll get it in time.

Eclipse

I'm now up in a clearing a ways away, looking up into the sky in an unusually calm manner. I gaze at the stars and the moon as I think about what I said, now starting to feel bad as I think.

"……why does she…remind me of mum…"

I angrily shake my head and look at the sky again.

"Damn it…I can't start acting like a pussy cat…I don't need mum and I don't miss her…."

Knowing I'm only denying my own sadness like an idiot, I sigh and just keep gazing into the stars. That is….until I start hearing a voice in my head.

"ECLIPSE!"

"WTF!?"

I look around for Destiny, but she isn't around as I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"wtf…?"

"ECLIPSE! HELP!"

"O.O…..DESTINY!"

Now getting worried, I start to look around for her as my heart pounds. I can tell something is wrong and I begin to feel a sensation…I feel as if I'm being dragged as I look back in the direction Destiny had walked.

"………Destiny….."

I take off running towards where I feel the sensation, going as fast as I can as I pant for breath. Any stray pokemon that happen to be in the way are pushed away like flies as I rush towards the sensation.

I keep running until I feel it getting closer then I slow down and look through the bushes, seeing something that immediately makes my blood boil.

That slimy son of a bitch is licking my girl's twat! Son of a bitch! I growl in rage, Vortex not hearing since he is too occupied.

I rush out of the woods with a very dark aura, swiftly running to Vortex's side I quickly tackle him away from Destiny.

He goes rolling on the ground, yelping in surprise as I glare at him with a familiar feeling. This feeling…I've felt it only one other time…when my mom was killed….

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here you stupid umbreon…now move aside I have some business to take care of with your bitch"

"NEVER CALL HER A BITCH!"

I open my mouth and quickly charge a large shadow ball, sending it at vortex who is surprised and gets hit straight on.

Vortex is sent flying back as I turn to the half frozen Destiny and quickly break the ice with an iron tail.

"DESTINY! Are you all right!?"

Destiny looks at me with very scared, violated eyes then they widen in fear.

"ECLIPSE LOOK OUT!"

Before I know what happened I am sent flying in pain, my senses going haywire as I hit the water with a splash. I feel something else getting in the water and by the time I get to my senses, I am headbutted roughly in the gut.

"You are done, there is no way you can beat me in the water"

And with that Vortex once again roughly headbutts me in the water, swimming with much more speed than on land.

I quickly try to get to the surface but I'm dragged down by vortex since he bit into my tail. Now stuck at the bottom, I turn to Vortex and hit him with a shadow ball in the face before making a swim for the surface.

"GAH! *pant pant*"

I just barely regain my breath before I get dragged down, Destiny's worried face the last thing I see before I see only the water around me.

"GIVE UP! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Vortex slams me hard in the gut with an iron tail, which forces the air out of my lungs as I begin to drown.

"GAME OVER FREAK!"

The last thing I see is a memory of my mother, screaming at me worriedly before my vision starts to blur.

* * *

me:well there you have it, CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRR 7!.....man been forever since i've written anything, but hey i blame school and my sheer laziness lol.

Destiny: DARKRAI!!!!!!!

me: O.O aw shit it's been months and she's still pissed *runs like hell as Destiny chases after me*

Eclipse: -_-.....wow....well anyway you freaks and dipshits be sure to review this or at least tell us what you want in a story...be warned though darkrai will probably post his next story tomorrow or the day after depending on his mood.

me: HEY BE NICE TO THE AUDIENCE! *jumps over Eclipse as a psybeam hits the ground i was just standing on.

Destiny: GET BACK HERE!

me: !!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP! PSYCHO BITCH IN HER PERIOD!! CODE RED CODE REDDDDDDD!!!!

Destiny: I AM NOT ON MY PERIOD! *sends a huge ass hyper beam after him*

Darksoul: -_-......idiots *goes to my corner and lays down to sleep*

Vortex: oh shut up, i got jacked here. i didn't even get to rape Destiny *gets hit by a psybeam for that* -_-....damn you assholes

Eclipse:shut it jack off, Destiny is mine.....try Darksoul

Vortex: hm......*looks at Darksoul*

Darksoul: -_-......come near me and i'll eat you for dinner

Vortex: O_O......*walks out of the story*

Eclipse: well anyway bitches, hope you enjoyed the story. Be on tomorrow or the next day to find out wtf happens to me, Destiny, and the slimy rapist

Vortex: I AM NOT THAT SLIMY! *is cut off as story ends*


	8. Chapter 8

Alright first of all, I would like to apologize to everyone for not writing for so long. T-T I feel like a douche since I said I'd have it ready so I don't blame anyone if they're mad lol. I would also like to apologize to my messengers, you know who you are. I hope you won't be too mad lol, there's just a time when crap happens soooooooo….

Disclaimer: *appears and hits you with dark void then gives you nightmares* I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!!! I wish…and I wish I was a darkrai in real life…T-T…but im not and I don't..

Ch. 8-My Inner Rage

Destiny

Tears are pouring down my eyes as I wait, hoping that Eclipse will come up and be okay but I don't see anything. Then suddenly the vaporeon bastard Vortex comes out of the water.

"hehe hope you're little psycho bf enjoys hell….he's going there straight away"

"….YOU BASTARD!"

I cry even more and I angrily send psybeam after psybeam after him but he dodges them all then forces me down and hits me in the gut hard with his tail.

"SHUT UP! JUST ACCEPT IT BITCH!"

Just as I fear I'm going to lose my virginity, the water suddenly erupts, dark aura going everywhere as a figure lands on the ground just a few feet away.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Vortex immediately drew away from me, feeling this dark presence just like I do and yet it feels familiar, then I notice the red rings and eyes.

" O.O…….ECLIPSE!"

"………………………………"

"ECLIPSE SPEAK TO ME DAMN IT!"

"………….Kill…….."

Suddenly, Eclipse zooms at Vortex with a dark aura around him and ruthlessly into his side causing a loud yelp of pain from the poor vaporeon.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Eclipse wasn't showing any mercy, continuously ramming into the vaporeon and dodging all counter attacks with amazing speed.

My eyes widened as I saw him fight, I had never thought he could fight so ruthlessly and yet here he is even worse than usual.

"ECLIPSE STOP!"

My pleas do nothing as Eclipse just continues charging and attacking then suddenly he jumped back from the now battered and bruised vaporeon as he powered up.

"DARK IMPACT!"

Eclipse charges straight at the vaporeon as a purple aura forms around his body along with fierce red along the aura.

With a violent crash, Eclipse rammed straight into Vortex's wind pipe then jumps up with the vaporeon. I watch in astonishment as Vortex goes flying back and lands on the ground on his back with a fierce crunch.

"………..oh my god….."

Eclipse says nothing as he glares at the body of the Vaporeon and i slowly move closer to the body when suddenly, Eclipse pushes me back and says in a dark voice. "STAY BACK!"

Just as he says that, Vortex raises his head to hit me with an ice beam but i quickly jump back as Eclipse sends a dark pulse to counter, amazingly forcing Vortex to jump to the side and barely avoid the dark energy.

" O.O............Eclipse?......" Eclipse pays no heed to me as he rushes at the Vaporeon once more and hits it in the face hard with an iron tail, causing a lot of blood to fly out the poor creature's nose. I step back, scared about just what he can do as he ruthlessly beats up this Vaporeon, then Eclipse's eyes glow and uses psychic as the Vaporeon is lifted into the air.

"You....will never hurt her again....DIE!" Eclipse sends Vortex flying through a tree then a loud piercing is heard, causing dead silence. I slowly walk over to find out what happened and my eyes widen as i gasp. Vortex was thrown into a sharp rock and the point stabbed through his heart from behind.

"oh my god....E....Eclipse....."

I'm suddenly alerted to a light nuzzle to my side and I turn, surprised to see Eclipse back to normal and licking my cheek very gently. I can't help but lose all fear of him as i feel his warm tongue, I smile a little and he looks at me with very worried eyes.

"Don't worry me like that…..please…"

"Eclipse…."

I blush when Eclipse licks and nuzzles my neck, again surprisingly gentle. I then decide to go for it and lean my head towards him, capturing his lips in mine in a passionate kiss, lasting only for about 10 seconds before i break the kiss.

"O.O……..Destiny?....."

"shhhh….."

I giggle a bit as Eclipse nods slowly then I lead him into an opening of roots in a tree, giving us plenty of privacy, which I was hoping for.

Eclipse

Wtf happened?....one minute I'm battling that freak vaporeon and now I'm fixing…to get laid? I'm tempted to ask Destiny what I missed but one look at her and I don't say a word.

I mean really…I'm not letting this opportunity slip, HELLLL NO. Destiny looks at me with a very kind but also flirting smile and begins to lick me below the neck, causing me to pur.

"mmmm…."

"I see you're going to enjoy this" said a coy and giggling Destiny.

"This must be a dream…but it's a damn good one"

"Oh this is no dream…"

And suddenly I feel Destiny gently push me onto my back and I'm wondering what's going on until I feel her lick my growing hardon, causing me to go wide-eyed but also pur in surprise.

[ alright this is where I'm going to try third person to make it easier, please tell me which way you'd prefer or if you think third person should be reserved for these scenes only]

Third person

Destiny begins to lick Eclipse's hardon with a very naughty gleam in her eyes, never before has Destiny done such naughty and perverted things. She was enjoying her new naughty feelings, but she also wanted more of his cock.

Destiny began to suck on the tip, inducing a moan from Eclipse as she teases around with it curiously by licking and sucking on it.

"Oh god…Destiny you're damn good" But Destiny was much too busy to respond to Eclipse as she merely moans with his cock in her mouth and began to take more of it down. Soon, she had half of it down her mouth but she was having trouble due to its sheer size and her lack of experience.

Destiny tried her best but she soon had to settle on only half of her lover, but she gave it her all as she sucked and teased his cock. Eclipse was not at all complaining as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Soon Eclipse lets out a long moan and releases his load into Destiny's mouth, who immediately swallows all of it as best she can before gagging.

"Oh damn….that is so sexy Destiny" Eclipse grins as Destiny pants and then licks up the rest of the rich fluid. Eclipse then becomes more aggressive and has Destiny get on her belly with ass up.

"mmm what are you gonna do Eclipse?" Destiny giggles as she waits for her answer and then she feels a warm tongue running down her pussy. Destiny moans more as Eclipse licks along her sacred area and then he starts to lightly nip on the little nub as it puffs up.

"Oh Eclipse….MMMMM….don't stop…." Eclipse licked, nipped, and sucked on her clit until he made Destiny go crazy with lust and moan out. Eclipse immediately licks up what's left of her love juice and grins at Destiny again. He starts to come closer to her but Destiny stops him with her hind paw, giggling.

" mmm mmm Eclipse, you can't mate with me yet. After all I don't think you want kits just yet"

"T-T….you're right but it'll be very hard to resist…wish there was a way around that for now…" Destiny blushes upon hearing this and looks at Eclipse.

"………..You….You wouldn't mind having kits with me?....later on i mean?....." Eclipse looks at her and actually smiles then nuzzles her neck.

"I may be an ass at times…but I am nice…I just don't want to be weak…" Destiny smiles even more, feeling she's truly made a lot of progress getting through to him.

"Eclipse you're not weak…there is nothing wrong with being nicer or having manners…and I bet you think I hated you back at the base"

"Well….pretty much, considering that you never really paid attention to me and I did a lot to keep you out of trouble whether you knew it or not" Destiny grins even more and licks his cheek.

"Eclipse….I did notice that you helped me….and I did appreciate it, but I thought you were just being a showoff…not actually helping me because you liked me…I also heard about your reputation…"

Eclipse nods his head and looks her in the eyes. "Destiny I admit my reputation ain't that great….but the reason I do that is because I don't want anyone to hurt me and I'll hurt just about anyone before they can hurt me"

"Eclipse….you don't have to act so tough…" Eclipse looks down at that and sighs. "Try saying that when your mother was killed….by no good grunts….all because you were too weak to do anything even though you evolved…"

Destiny looks at Eclipse with a very sympathetic and loving face as she licks his head lightly. "But that is the past…you can't let this kind of thing bother you, your mother wouldn't want you to do this to yourself"

"………………………." Eclipse nods slowly and starts to walk back to the trees where Darksoul should be, they arrive there and see she is smirking really wide.

"…………um….Darksoul….why are you smirking at us?" Destiny watched as Darksoul's smirk got even wider then she opened her mouth to speak. "Eclipse fucked Destiny! Eclipse fucked Destiny!"

" O.O………………….."

"-_-………….no I didn't….though I did get one hell of a awesome taste in my mouth" Destiny smacks Eclipse hard on the head with her paw for that one.

"ECLIPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OW!....Sorry sheesh…but you did taste-" "NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Eclipse groans and just nods as Darksoul rolls onto her side laughing.

"OMFG THIS IS HILARIOUS! THE GOODY GOODY ACTUALLY FUCKED THE BAD ASS OF THE TEAM BAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Neither Eclipse or Destiny were amused and they decided to ignore her, they walked over to a nearby tree and curled up close to each other.

"Good night Destiny" "Good night Eclipse" And with that, they both nuzzled into the other's warm furry body though Eclipse purposely curled himself around Destiny protectively.

Darksoul watched and smirked once more after finally catching her breath, then lays down. Although she finds it funny that Eclipse and Destiny actually are together, she also notices that she feels….jealous?

"……………" Darksoul shakes her head and puts her head in her paws, closing her eyes to get some sleep knowing tomorrow will be very unique and definitely have a new adventure in store for our group.

* * *

me: WOOOOOO FINALLY DONE!

Eclipse: -_- took you forever you freakin dumbass

me: HEY! alot of crap happened so butt out!

Darksoul: Oh yeah? like what?

me: well for one my dad had a stroke shortly after christmas so i was very worried about him, not easy writing under that kind of pressure. especially when your dad could have died

Darksoul: oh......................

Eclipse: BIG DEAL!

Destiny: ECLIPSE! QUIT BEING SO INSENSITIVE OR ELSE!

Eclipse: OR ELSE WHAT!?

Destiny: YOU WILL NEVER FUCK ME!

Eclipse: O.O..................damn............the girls always get that trump card...........

me: BAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA PWND!

Eclipse: -_- I hate you....

me: I love you too old pal, shame i can't flush you down the toilet like the other shit i got

Eclipse: -_- oh haha

Destiny: HEY WATCH IT DARKRAI! *headbutts him in the nuts with giga impact*

me: O.O...........................................

Eclipse: O.O....................................

Darksoul: *watching while eating a bag of chips*

me:..............MAN DOWN! *falls over*

Darksoul: -_- that's it!? how lame! *finishes chips and burps then stomps on darkrai as i walk to my dressing room*

Destiny: SINCE WHEN DOES SHE HAVE A DRESSING ROOM!?

Eclipse: YEAH WTF!?

me: STFU!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyone: O.O...................................

me: geeze.......alright cya next time *waves and Eclipse makes a pair of twigs float behind me with psychic, making certain stabbing motions as i leave*


End file.
